


Song of the Snufkin

by KhaleeKenny



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Adoption, Gay, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Selkies, The Moomins Adopted snufkin, moominmamma is a good mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaleeKenny/pseuds/KhaleeKenny
Summary: Mymble Jr gives to Moominmama a strange little boy. Who have a lots of secrets.





	1. Meeting/I notice

**Author's Note:**

> I know the first chapter is really short. The next will be longer.  
> Have fun

The first time Moominmama had seen the little mumrik, it was at the hebdomadar visit of little my and mymble Jr. She was very surprised by this tiny red head, hidding behind mymble Jr's legs.

" Hello there. Who are this little one ? " She tried to begin a conversation with the child.

But he didn't seem like he wanted to answer. He just looked at Moominmama with a mix between curiosity and fear.

" His name's... Well... He doesn't actually have one....but I sure we'll find him one soon. He is our little brother. " Said Mymble Jr with a smile. " He is very shy. " She looked at the little boy. " Do not worry. It's moominmama. She is really nice and helpful. She won't hurt you. "

The tiny being didn't looked convinced. But a little more curious maybe. Moominmama was very curious too. How can a Mumrik can be the son of a Mymble ? Unless she... 

" You don't mind if I ask who is his father ? " She asked gently. 

" Oh well... " She looked kinda sad. " Mother didn't tells us his identity. But we love him anyway. " 

" I'm sure you do. Anyway, do you want a cup of tea ? " She smiled.

" If you please. " She answered.

So Moominmama let them go into the house, not not without notice the weird coat that the little boy was wearing.


	2. Snufkin/I wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moominmama tried to talk with Snufkin

Moominmama was looking at the little boy. He was hid under Mymble Jr's chair, trying to steal some pieces of cupcakes. 

" If you want some, you just have to ask, sweetheart. " She said.

The mumrik looked at her suspiciously. And slowly, he took an entire cupcakes. Then he hid himself again.

" Don't try to much. He's always like this. " She looked at her little brother. 

" It's really weird for a kid, don't you think ? "

" Of course it is. But we can't do anything about that. " She looked at Moominmama. " And it's why we came here. "

" What do you mean dear ? " She asked, curious.  
" Moominmama, can Moomonpapa and you adopt our little brother ? " Her eyes were full of a mix between both hope and sadness. " Mum can't take care of him, she forgets him. And too young for this. Please ! " 

" Of course sweetie, our house is always open for people in need. " She said in a calm tone.

" Oh thank you. " She took moominmama in her arms. " Thank you a lot mama ! "

" Don't be so dramatic dear. " She laughed. " If I can help you it's the more important. "

The little mumrik wasn't talking. But he was smart enough to understand what was happening.

***

Mymble left after the sun set. Little my Following her. Moominmama looked for the Mumrik, when she heard a tiny voice in the cellar.

" Why did she leave me ? " The red asked to the void. " Am I useless ? But I always wash the dishes and I cook sometime. " He was thinking. " Because I'm too tiny ? But I 'm the same size as little my ! " He groaned. All this situation wasn't logical at all. " Or maybe it's because no one even noticed that I exist. " 

" So you can talk after all. " A sweet voice make him shake. 

" ... " 

" Don't do that with me sweetheart. You can talk to me you know. "

" ... " 

" You're angry because you think they didn't want of you anymore ? "

" ... " 

" They love you know. Even if you don't think so. "

" ... " 

" They left you to us because they know they can't care of you correctly sweetie. "

" ... "

" We use to help children like you honey. And you can go see them anytime you want. "

" ... Snufkin. "

" Exuse me ? " She asked. She didn't think that he talked thay easily.

" Stop calling me with those weird pet name. Name's Snufkin. "

" But... Do you know what that word means ? " She asked, chocked.

" I'm not dumb, I know it means 'bastard'. But it was the way my brothers and sisters were use to call me. So I adopted it like a name. "

" I... I understand... So you want some milk snufkin ? "

" Yes please. And can I have cookies with it? "

" Of course. "


	3. Coat/I ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin and moomin grew up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really tired this time, I passed all my week making parties. But now I will tried to write more. Sorry for the waiting.

" Moominmama ? " Asked moomonpapa.

" Yes dear? " Moominmam answered since he was holding her little child, moomintroll. 

" Do you know where Snufkin is ? " He asked, nervously.

" No I don't. Why are you asking ? " She put moomin on the sofa.

" I didn't seen him since this morning. " He explained.

" I'm sure he 's not that far. " She said. " You know him, he will come back sooner or lateer.x"

" Okay... You're right... "

And during the conversation, they didn't noticed that moomin was gone away.

***

" Mum and dad are looking for you. " Moomin said, sitting beside his best friend.

" Let them. I feel good here. " He answered simply.

A comfortable silence setteled between them, they looked at the sky and the clouds but moomin was looking at Snufkin with a particular attention.

" Do I have something on my face ? " He asked with a smile.

Moomin blushed. " No ! I-i'm sorry ... I d-did't mean to.... "  
Snufkin laughed. " It's okay. It's just funny to see you blush. " Moomin blushed more. " But I still wonder why you was looking at me. "

" Y-your coat... Your always wearing it and I wonder where you got it. "

Snufkin was quite. His smile was melted. Long minutes passed before he finally answered.  
" My father gave me it. "

" You mean moominpapa ? "

" No... My father like... My father genetically. " 

Moomin gasped. Snufkin never talk of this parents. Except Little my and mymble Jr.

" So it's a gift for your father? " He asked, curious.  
" No... " He answered. " It's a curse. "


	4. Sea/I look at

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin loves the sea

" You really like the sea. Don't you Snufkin ? " Said the sweet voice of Moominmama.

" I suppose we can say that.... " Answered Snufkin.

The mumrik was on the beach. The wind blowing softly in his hairs. He's been looking at the sea for hours without moving a bit.

" And there's a particular reason to your love ? "

" I don't really know. But... When I look at the sea... I feel like... Home. "

" It's... Unusual. " Said Moominmama. " Have you ever seen the sea before you came to Moominvalley ? "

" I don't think so. " He breath. " But when I saw it for the first time.... " He put his hand on his stomach. " I had this weird feeling inside me. "

" It must be nice to have a special place where you feel like home. " Said moominmama, trying to understand why Snufkin had this sad expression on his face.

" Yes... Certainly... But... I know it's not... Really by my choice. " I tried to explain.

" I don't... Really understand Honey. " She said.

" I don't have this feeling because I like the sea or because i had lived something on the sea, like a traveling or an adventure. " He breath. " Just because of my genetics. "  
" What do you mea- " She couldn't have finished this phrase moomin arrived, running on the beach.

" Snufkin ! Snufkin ! I was looking for you ! " She yelled.

" What is happening ? " Snufkin asked.

" Nothing... Really.... " They breath. " But yesterday you promised me that you will tell me the story of your parents. " He said.

" That right. " He took moomin's hand. " Let's do this, but somewhere else. " He looked at Moominmama. " Mama, please, could you come with us, I'd like you to know too. "

Moominmama nodded and she followed Snufkin and Moomin.


End file.
